1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a video processing technique, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method for compressing and transmitting a multi-viewpoint video based on overlap areas.
2. Related Art
A video processing apparatus is an apparatus for compressing and transmitting video which can be provided with video from a plurality of cameras, compress the video, and provide a user terminal with the compressed video. Especially, such the video processing apparatus is usually being used for video monitoring systems.
The video monitoring systems may be provided with video streams by a plurality of camera devices each of which is located in an arbitrary position, compress each video stream, and perform streaming of each compressed video stream through networks.
However, such the method may generate a great amount of traffics in the video monitoring system due to rapidly-increasing number of closed circuit television (CCTV). Also, if full high-definition (FHD) CCTVs are widely distributed and an integrated video monitoring system for each district is used, even more traffic can be generated in the video monitoring systems.
On the other hand, as an another method, a multi-view video coding (MVC) based on a moving picture experts group (MPEG) standard can be used. The MVC can be used for compressing and transmitting videos provided from a plurality of camera devices arranged in one-dimensional form or two-dimensional form. That is, the MVC can compress multiple videos and interpolate intermediate videos for the multiple videos based on multi-viewpoints by using predetermined positions, geometry information, and parameters of the plurality of camera devices.
However, since videos acquired by a plurality of camera devices from arbitrary viewpoints may not have spatially correlated relationship, they have no predictable structures, and accordingly it is difficult for the MVC to be used for the videos acquired from arbitrary multiple viewpoints.